izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:~InvaderXeena~/I Can't Think of a Title..
HEEEYYYY. Now, look, I'll make this simple. I have a lot of random crap on my computer like this, and I have to put it out here. Okay? Okay. So, ja, enjoy. ---- 7:12 German Otaku Person Hose. 7:12 ~InvaderXeena~ Exist* 7:12 Yukinautau *exist 7:12 German Otaku Person *Yeah 7:12 ~InvaderXeena~ HOSE? WTF 7:12 Yukinautau HOSE 7:12 ~InvaderXeena~ HOW DOES YEAH TURN INTO HOSE 7:13 German Otaku Person SLUDGE PICKLE I DON'T KNOW 7:13 Bart the Genius Robo.... X3. *3X 7:13 ~InvaderXeena~ omg 7:13 Yukinautau dude 7:13 RoboPackers what 7:13 ~InvaderXeena~ sludge pickle 7:13 German Otaku Person What are plea taping a boat? 7:13 ~InvaderXeena~ BAD, BAD ROBO *Sends her to the corner* 7:14 German Otaku Person ....... 7:14 ~InvaderXeena~ omg Invader Scipy has joined the chat. 7:14 ~InvaderXeena~ plea taping a boat 7:14 German Otaku Person Hose. It's grating Antonio. 7:15 RoboPackers WHICH HOSE 7:15 German Otaku Person ....... getting annoying 7:15 RoboPackers Wanna her something Ironic 7:16 German Otaku Person Scrape you. @Bartender ..... That makes no sets. Invader Scipy has left the chat. 7:18 ~InvaderXeena~ OMG NEITHER DO YOU German Otaku Person HIPPIE INFINITY STORE NEEDLE WHAT WHAT'S AWESOME 7:22 Really Big Hat what 7:22 German Otaku Person And that makes no sense. Auto correct. Really Big Hat has left the chat. 7:24 German Otaku Person I need a batter thick. 7:24 ~InvaderXeena~ SAY MORE WORDS, STURDLE HHAHAHA 7:24 German Otaku Person better thing 7:24 ~InvaderXeena~ BATTER THICK 7:24 German Otaku Person Turd pie What that's my mane no 7:25 Bart the Genius Butter Thing Turkeys are Lies 7:25 German Otaku Person This thick is stapled. .........What does that ever...? :26 German Otaku Person I'm still strike at "grating Antonio" 7:26 Yukinautau the turkey was originally going to be the national bird 7:26 ~InvaderXeena~ LOL 7:26 Bart the Genius Turkeys are awesome. 7:26 ~InvaderXeena~ Eh I prefer bluejays (FIRST ONE TO MAKE ANY JOKES ABOUT HOCKEY GETS MURDERED) 7:27 German Otaku Person I like robes. ............... 7:27 ~InvaderXeena~ Robes are awesome So fluffy warm dry :27 German Otaku Person HA BECAUSE YOU'RE CANINE *late* CANADIAN] 7:27 RoboPackers IS THAT A TYPE OF GREMBLINS 7:27 German Otaku Person I no. I meat robins. 7:28 ~InvaderXeena~ *Shoots Striuder* 7:28 German Otaku Person I done tray. 7:28 German Otaku Person Nine Yukinautau has left the chat. 7:28 German Otaku Person No What Welcome to the InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki chat 1:04 Invader-Mas Hai.. 1:05 Invader Scipy Hello 1:05 German Otaku Person Hey. 1:05 ~InvaderXeena~ STURDLE AUTHOR CORSET 1:06 German Otaku Person Moo I'm raking a fanatic right noon... 1:07 ~InvaderXeena~ @STuerle STUERLE 1:07 German Otaku Person So now I'm Sterile? 1:07 ~InvaderXeena~ YES 1:07 German Otaku Person Stuerle 1:08 ~InvaderXeena~ Let's go back on all the nicknames we have given you Mossy Mossy-Melt Mosskabob Mossest TK Stirder Sturdle Strudle Stuerle That's all I know of 1:09 German Otaku Person ... One more. Fluffly doodle. ..... What What 1:09 ~InvaderXeena~ German Otaku Person? 1:09 German Otaku Person Fuffenduffle 1:09 ~InvaderXeena~ Oh yeah But Fluffy Doodle is going to stick, I hope you know that 1:10 German Otaku Person MOO 1:10 ~InvaderXeena~ And Moo 1:10 German Otaku Person DON'T KITE THAT ONE... 1:10 ~InvaderXeena~ LOL 1:10 German Otaku Person Ice Midget. And Ice Prince. 1:11 ~InvaderXeena~ And Jerky Limey! 1:11 German Otaku Person Really annoying. MOO YOU'RE NOT DOING THAT 1:11 ~InvaderXeena~ YES 1:11 German Otaku Person THAT'S JUST ANTONIO ANNOYING 1:13 German Otaku Person MOO I'M NOT ANTONIO 1:14 ~InvaderXeena~ YOU ARE NOW 1:14 German Otaku Person SCREW YOU WITH A FORK 1:14 ~InvaderXeena~ Wouldn't that hurt? 1:14 German Otaku Person Hose. That's the point. 1:15 ~InvaderXeena~ lol 1:16 German Otaku Person Shut up. 1:16 ~InvaderXeena~ no 1:16 German Otaku Person You're both straight. STUPID 1:17 ~InvaderXeena~ Once again, Imouto, you're wrong *shot off a cliff* 1:17 Invader-Mas Heh. 1:17 German Otaku Person WHY 1:17 ~InvaderXeena~ YES 1:17 German Otaku Person WHY THOUGH 1:18 German Otaku Person MOO 1:18 ~InvaderXeena~ @TK 1:18 German Otaku Person MOO 1:18 ~InvaderXeena~ User blog:~InvaderXeena~/The Nicknames of Strider 1:18 German Otaku Person YOU STRAIGHT JUMP 1:18 ~InvaderXeena~ JUST READ IT 1:18 Invader-Mas If she don't like the name then don't call her out... 1:18 ~InvaderXeena~ IT'LL MAKE YOU LAUGH 1:19 German Otaku Person SCREW YOU 1:19 ~InvaderXeena~ OMG YOU'RE A CHEATIN' CHEATER YOU'RE DATING CADIE AMBER AND NOW YOU WANNA GET IN MAH PANTS?! BAD! *Hits her wiht a newspaper* with* 1:20 German Otaku Person MOO YOU JUMP 1:20 Invader-Mas Um.. 1:20 ~InvaderXeena~ *Jumps* ................... 1:21 German Otaku Person I'm nine a midget. Not 1:21 ~InvaderXeena~ LOL STURDLE 1:22 German Otaku Person Screw 1:22 ~InvaderXeena~ SAY MONDAYS 1:22 German Otaku Person Light bulb 1:22 ~InvaderXeena~ MONDAY MONSTERS XD TRY SAYING IT IN A SENTENCE 1:23 Bart the Genius Monday Munchkins 1:23 ~InvaderXeena~ NOT YOU Try saying something like, "I Hate Mondays" @Strdlel 1:23 German Otaku Person I hate mop trays. 1:25 German Otaku Person I hate moping. ... What 1:25 ~InvaderXeena~ XDDDDDD AGAIN Also I gave you a really embarassing nickname on my blog 1:25 German Otaku Person what is ice? IT 1:26 ~InvaderXeena~ That thing. That's what's wrong, 1:26 German Otaku Person No. 1:26 ~InvaderXeena~ You know The thing The one with a picture of a yellow thing with hair 1:26 German Otaku Person What's the nice tame? 1:27 German Otaku Person Moo. Don't you dine. DARE 1:29 ~InvaderXeena~ Did you read it, TK? 1:29 German Otaku Person ........ What I have you Hate 1:30 ~InvaderXeena~ ASND AH HAVE YUH TEWQH *Hugs her so hard* You's mah Schmoopie Woopie Cuddly Baby Doll Candy Bear ^3^ 1:31 German Otaku Person Screw you ton death. To 1:31 ~InvaderXeena~ Nooo I lurvbes you *hugs TK* 1:32 German Otaku Person To death Circular. SERIOUSLY Welcome to the InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki chat 1:34 German Otaku Person I have you. ... HATE 1:35 ~InvaderXeena~ I HAVE YOU TOO *Hugs her* gtg in a few btw 1:35 Invader-Mas .3. 1:35 German Otaku Person Moo 1:35 ~InvaderXeena~ I nooz She mentioned Antonio a few times so apparently she has something with Spain? But I cant blame her, Spain's awesome. So ja, expect some more random crap like this, I have tons of it in my computer. America: CAN'T I EVER ENJOY A PLANE RIDE WITHOUT ITALY BASHING WINDOWS OPEN!? Japan+Italy: NO (talk) 00:58, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts